Bad Directions
by AbZHz101
Summary: Set in PoA; Omake for Prelude.  Dumbledore's speech is interupted by the arrivial and subsequent attack of two very odd travelers.  Does this mark a change for Hogwarts?  Or the reveilations of old secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Wow I really forgot about putting this up didn't I? Well not entirely true; When I made it I knew I wanted to do a full-blown version going through how everything would have been different for Harry with a partner but as I thought about it this short story just didn't fit in either side. So I'm putting this up as an Omake to Prelude and I whatever my crossover will be called. Note: This was actually written to come immediatly after the Alex and Takato leave the world where the Emperor won. And wrote it immediatly afterward- just so you can see how much my work I revise.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Digimon to Bandai. This is a fan-based work not intended to be used for profit. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Alex and Takato found themselves in a clearing. It was night, and the air was cold and crisp, the stars were twinkling on the lake and a globules waning moon shown on the dilapidated castle in front of them. It was peaceful. "I think we're in a human world," Alex said. Gallantmon nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should try and find someone around here."<p>

"Hold up, we don't know how digimon are received here, or if this world even knows about them. We should probably find out," Gallantmon said. Suddenly, the night seemed crueler. The stars could not be seen, neither could the moon. The silence was now smothering instead of welcoming. They saw wraiths moving from the ruin toward them.

"What the hell's going on here?" Alex asked

"No idea," Gallantmon responded. Then they began to hear strange things. Alex heard a boy and a Koromon crying in agony.

Takato and Guilmon were hearing the moments before Beelezemon killed Leomon all the way until the Hell Dragon had reverted to Rookie. When the audio finished it would begin again, like a song stuck on repeat. The shades were approaching, and with them their nightmarish sounds got louder. Takato could barely hear when Alex cried out, "STOP IT!" But he felt what came after it.

"Aaaahhh!" "Aa-Alex!" 'Make it stop...' "K-koro-mon? Are we going to die?" 'No...' "Koromon..."

"STOP IT!" Those horrid abilities had been ripping the hybrids wills apart piece by piece. Unfortunately, when they reached Alex's core instead of a soft and vulnerable spirit that most had they found the resting place of the Crest of Courage. From that Alex was able to expel their fearful abilities. He could see clearly again. The noise was still in his ears and the cloaked shadows were still approaching, but he was no longer afraid. "So you must be the reason we're hearing these things," he said. "Then getting rid of you should solve that problem." He seemed to vanish, only to reappear delivering a punch to one of his closer enemy's face- claws extended. He pulled back, and his claws were a glistening black. He shouted a war cry and barreled into a mass of them.

Just when he realized that he was dealing with them from above, in front, the left, and the right he heard, "**Lightning Joust**." He turned back just in time to see a blast of white energy tear into the right side of the enemy before it moved close to the center. Just before it hit him however it veered straight up blasting many of the foes away. When he looked to the source he saw Gallantmon's spear still crackling with energy.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't thank me yet," the Exalted replied. "Look." Sure enough the things that the Lightning Joust had struck were coming back like it hadn't even harmed them.

"What the hell?"

"This does not look good."

Drawing from the energy of the lake Alex called out, "**Poseidon Force**." "**Shield of the Just**." The two Megas began to fight back with their powerful distance attacks.

"…[N]ot in their nature to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." The rest of Dumbledore's speech was cut off by a shout of "**Lightning Joust**." A murmur swept through the school, the students were wondering what that was? Had Sirius Black come for Harry on the first night? "Students!" Dumbledore called. "I would ask you to remain seated. If the faculty would be willing to come with me…" He strode off without finishing his sentence. The teachers silently followed.

As soon as the teachers had gone, talking resumed. It was chaos as the Prefects and ghosts tried to reign in their Houses. Suddenly, one student stood up, that seemed to be the signal for the entire student body to rise and as one made their way towards the windows that faced where the strange war cries were coming from.

What they saw was not what they were expecting. A knight in white armor and a red cape and a golden lizard man were fighting the Dementors, and they weren't using magic! Or at least any magic that THEY had been taught. The magic didn't seem to affect the Dementors much though. But what did affect the Dementors were their weapons and the duo's kicks.

"Bloody hell, who are those guys?" Ron asked eyes riveted to the fight.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I've never read about anything like them. Though I seriously doubt that they're human, or at least completely." At that point, the knight vanished as a Dementor grasped right where it had been- only for the knight to reappear and skewer the malignant thing on its lance.

"Defiantly not human," Ron agreed.

Harry groaned under his breath, how had digimon gotten here? He knew about them, he had even bonded with one after the Examon had asked him to take care of the egg that it would become. What had he been doing near the mortally injured Mega? One of the times he had used Accidental Magic while fleeing his cousin he had found himself in the way of a high-level attack- and across the county. Examon had put himself between Harry and the attack and deleted his opponent before becoming an egg. The teachers continued to move across the grounds. It seemed as if the two intruders saw them before dispelling them from their minds as they continued to fight the demonic creatures that were attacking them.

It was worse because if what Dracomon had said his of associates was true, Dukemon had come here- probably looking for him. After that day the Royal Knights had never seen Examon again. Not that Dracomon hadn't achieved Mega; it was just after they started working with the other British Digi-Destined they had not had the chance to meet any of the other Royal Knights. Dumbledore had apparently seen enough. A silver phoenix erupted from his wand, circling the digimon and driving the Dementors back to their posts, mostly. Some didn't get up. The students and staff alike seemed to realize as one that these intruders had KILLED Dementors! They didn't even know such a thing was possible!

The two digimon stood waiting. Guessing from the gestures they were making, Harry thought that they and the teachers were discussing something. It was hard to tell what when the two Megas' mouths were not visible and the staff had their backs turned to the castle. Then red spells flew at them. In what was likely a combination of shock and pride, the digimon made no effort to move.

The unconscious pair was then levitated toward the castle and the students quickly dispersed not wanting to be caught. One thing was for sure, everyone was saying, this year was going to be interesting, even for Hogwarts Standards.


	2. Chapter 2

That night while after everyone else had gone to bed he stayed up discussing what had happened with Dracomon. They weren't that worried about what would happen to the Megas after all, Dumbledore was in charge and the worst they could technically do would be to turn them back into digi-eggs. However, they WERE worried about what affect their presence might have. Currently most Gryffindors thought that Dracomon was simply a stuffed animal that he had gotten a Seventh year to bring to life when Harry was a First year. Ron and Hermione knew that there was more to him than that because of their frequent adventures together, but one slip up by the other digimon in the area and their cover was blown. It wasn't that it HAD to be a secret it was just... the X-factor of how everyone would react was not a variable that they wanted to deal with.

They decided to let the other British Digi-Destined know. Harry pulled out the laptop that he kept around for such Digital Emergencies. Harry had nicked the one Dudley had smashed and saved up enough to get it repaired. He just didn't use it often because for the majority of the year he had no way of recharging the battery. It was common knowledge that technology could not be used at Hogwarts; of course it was also common knowledge that data did not eat, drink, sleep, fight, or live.

Internet was a pain to access and had to be rerouted through the Digital World, but it was possible to get. He let the others know and before powering the laptop down and retiring for the night.

Alex woke up the next morning to a horrible headache. When he tried to massage it however he found that his arm would not respond, neither would anything below the neck. He turned one way and saw Gallantmon's helmet, it wasn't a part of him? He turned farther and saw Gallantmon lying on a bed as well still for all appearances dead to the world. "Ah, you're awake." Alex felt his blood chill and saw near the door the old man who had made the silver bird appear. He was also one of the jerks who had blasted him! He tried to move to show his displeasure only to find "his" body still didn't work. He still wasn't all that comfortable with the idea that he was a digimon yet. "We have placed a spell on both of you to keep you from moving until we discern your true motivations. I hope, if you are not guilty of anything, that you forgive this inconvenience."

"What about zapping us?"

"You attacked and killed some of our… guards."

"They attacked us first!"

"Ghuuungh." Alex saw Gallantmon awaken.

"Which is why we have not harmed you further, however you must understand that we are a school and our children's safety must come first," the man continued without pausing. Alex said nothing to that, because he could not fault the reasoning.

"Make way!" The doors opened to a portly man that neither Alex nor Takato had not seen before followed by two of the people that had been with the old man earlier one was pale with greasy black hair and the other was extremely shabby like he hadn't found a new set of clothes- ever. "Now then, you there, tell me where he is!" he was talking to Takato who still seemed a bit out of it.

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"No, I do not."

"Now listen here," the portly man moved in on Takato. The action might have been intimidating, if Takato hadn't fought Mega level Demons. "I am the Minister of Magic, and unless you tell me what I want to know I can make things very unpleasant for you and your friend. A one way trip to Azkaban."

"And what is this Azkaban?" Alex asked. The man seemed surprised that he was awake.

"Cornelius," the older man said, "it would not do to antagonize them right now, I can attest that he and his companion slew ten Dementors before I ended the fight. Besides, he might likely have nothing to do with Black."

"Nothing to do with Black?" the Minister said. "The man escapes from Azkaban over the summer and the first night that you open your doors these two show up killing Dementors. There is no way anyone will believe that it is a coincidence, Dumbledore. We'll get answers out of them yet. And anyway, anything they have is nothing a good Stuning Spell can't cure. Snape I authorize the use of Vertasirum." Snape, the greasy one, took a vial out of his robes. And drained the contents into Takato's mouth, the liquid didn't taste bad per-say but Takato didn't like it.

"Hey what does that do?" Alex asked. He was ignored.

"Now then," Snape said. "Are you Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Who is Sirius Black?" Alex asked, again no response.

"Are you now or have you ever been in any way associated with Sirius Black?"

"Who is Sirius Black?"

"He doesn't know who Black is," the fat man said surprised. Takato wanted to say that he didn't and would continue to not know until he was told, but found himself unable to.

Alex rolled his eyes. "We've been asking!" Alex exclaimed; the older man- Dumbledore- and the shabby man gave him somewhat sympathetic looks.

"Then who or what are you?" Snape asked him.

"I am Gallantmon, a digimon human hybrid. Exalted Knight Type digimon; Mega level, of the Virus Attribute." Takato was surprised he answered that way; he had wanted to insult the creep standing above him.

"I've never heard of a Gallantmon, or a digimon. Have you Lupin?" The Shabby one shook his head. Takato wanted to respond scornfully but for some odd reason held his peace. Alex began to laugh.

"Tell me, who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am my father," Takato responded calmly, as if it were obvious. Alex found it funny, shocking, and disturbing all at once. He seemed to be the only one to find it funny.

"And how did you manage that?" Snape spat.

"I drew myself, and then scanned my drawings through my Arc creating the egg that I would hatch from."

"Did these drawings have a basis?" Lupin spoke for the first time.

"Yes," Takato turned to Alex and smiled. "Agumon. So I guess in a weird way that makes us cousins Alex." Alex felt that this world would give him more curve balls than the last one had.

"Snape, I do believe that your potion was incorrectly brewed, and that he is taking us for a joy ride."

"I assure you minister, my potion is of the utmost quality. Look at the serene look on his face, the drowsiness in his eyes, the obliviousness that he conveyed in his statements, no one could fake that so perfectly."

"What did what thing you gave him do?" Alex shouted.

"You expect me to believe this rubbish?"

"It's Veritasirum, as the name suggests to anyone who taken Latin it makes you tell the truth. Aside from the things that you say while under its influence it really has no lasting side effects," Lupin said to assure the Dragon Man.

"Yes, Cornelius, because it is the truth. Gallantmon, could you tell me what you were doing on Hogwarts ground last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"WarGreymonX and I," he nodded to Alex, "are travelers. We were looking for our home worlds and had decided to travel together. We wound up here by complete accident. Once my Ark and his digivice have calibrated we will leave, it will take some weeks apparently though."

"Just one more question: if we removed the spell on you would you harm anyone here?"

This time Gallantmon looked to Alex who answered.

"No. I can understand why you have acted as you have, even if I dislike it." Dumbledore nodded, satisfied and flicked a stick. Takato and Alex felt that they could move again, and the others left. A matron came in and gave them food that they had never heard of before, but it was good, and the two decided to get some more sleep.

Fudge, as they had found the Minister's last name to be, had apparently decided to leave them alone and Dumbledore had allowed them to stay as long as they didn't start a fight. Sometime into their stay at the bizarre castle Alex actually ended up accidentally walking into a class they called "Muggle Studies." Since he was a guest no one bothered him about it and he was curious so he decided to stay. They were studying the Internet. The teacher was comparing it to the Floo Network, whatever that was. Eventually one of the Blue-tied students, that he thought was known as a Ravenclaw asked the teacher what happened to information that was deleted or lost on the Internet. Before he could stop himself he answered it, "The loose information finds its way to the Digital World where it groups together and forms a structure or a digi-egg."

"And how do you know that?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"Because I AM a digimon," Alex retorted. Technically, he was a hybrid but he and Takato had already decided to avoid that conversation when they could.

"So you're a Muggle item?"

"Technically, I'm loose information likely on reptiles, warriors, and lizard men and fifty other things that once came together and gained sentience."

The class was looking at him in a different light now. Even the teacher seemed to be interested. Suddenly a brown haired girl with a red tie asked him, "So do you have gods?"

Alex thought and said carefully, "Anytime a report or finding on a culture involving a deity is put out, it is possible that the information will affect the digimon, or create a new species of digimon. For example, there are the Four (Five) Sovereigns that come from Oriental Myth. My friend Gallantmon is probably synonymous with Siegfried, and Kentorusmon, or Silphimon, is based on Silphnir of Nordic Myth. Then there are the Olympus Twelve, based on Greco-Roman deities. So we have gods and many are treated as "Great Protectors" but they are more of just extremely powerful Megas instead of beings to be worshiped. Things tend to get bad when digimon worship digimon- or humans for that matter."

The rest of the lesson turned into one huge question and answer session as the students tried to find out about the Digital World and the teacher eventually tried to regain order of the class.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said to them at the back of their Transfiguration class. "One of our guests came in today in Muggle Studies."

Ron looked at her strangely. "Muggle Studies? Hermione you were with us in Divinination all class, how could you have been there?"

Hermione blushed at that but continued, "Anyway he said that he's something called a digimon, that their information given sentient life."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Ron asked.

"Well it does seem a bit far-fetched but when he described their abilities I was reminded of someone else, Dracomon."

They both looked at Harry who flushed before returning to their challenge, "Alright he's a digimon, ok."

"Wait, you already knew they were real?" Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell us, mate? I thought we had this discussion last year about the Parseltongue," Ron said affronted at Harry's apparent habit of keeping secrets.

"Maybe because nobody knows about them. I mean they only show up with striking irregularity and I guess that the wizarding world covers it up because they get mistaken for magical creatures. So there was really no point," Harry defended.

"But still we're your friends."

Harry turned to them, "And how would you like me to bring it up, 'Hey guys, guess what? My stuffed animal- that I've had for as long as you've known me- really isn't a stuffed animal at all, but a digital warrior who, should he ever feel like it, can blow up half of Great Britain in one attack.' Yeah, real conversation starter."

The three spent the rest of the class not discussing that topic.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato and Alex had just left. They had gotten nearly the entire school to see them off which was a rare thing. Of course the fact that they chose a time when class was not in session helped. Dracomon who roamed the school at such times was next to Harry.

The phantasmal gate that the Megas had created and then walked through had been impressive. That had disappeared with the two as well. Harry and Dracomon were relieved they seemed to have beaten their luck and not had to deal with anything… they should have known better.

Just when most of the student body had dispersed Madam Hootch heard something and looked up and shouted "Incoming!" A blue comet came hurtling down in front of them, the impact crater ending not twenty feet from there the wizards stood. At its center was UltraforceVeedramon. The knight had cuts on his armor that described attacks that he could not completely avoid; given that he was the swiftest of all the Royal Knights this was obviously bad.

His opponents had followed him, though they landed with more grace. Ultra had been fighting a BlackWarGreymon and a TigerVespamon, which explained a lot. Alone neither of these opponents would be a match for the knight. BlackWarGreymon was too slow and the Vespmon though it could manage to keep up with him for a while lacked an attack that could truly penetrate his defenses. Together they made up for most of their individual weaknesses. However it looked like Ultra gave as good as he got- the only issue was that he gave it out between two opponents so they were better off.

"Damn," Ultraforce said as he pulled himself up, "you two just can't leave me alone can you?"

"You fight against the King, therefore you must be terminated," TigerVespmon said. Ultraforce merely cocked his head toward BlackWarGreymon as if to say, "And you?"

"I'm looking for a good fight, though I have to admit normally you'd be out of my league." It was then that they seemed to notice their audience.

"Do you serve the King?" the Insectiod asked the assembled.

"Leave it!" BlackWarGreymon called out. "I don't want to have to clean _human_ off of my claws, especially since they aren't any good in a fight."

Dumbledore responded, "As loyal citizens of England we serve the English Crown, even if I dislike some of their policies."

"Do you serve the Hive King?" Vespmon asked again.

"Who is this Hive King?" Dumbledore asked politely.

This was obviously the wrong answer because the Vespmon shouted, "If you do not know who he is, then you do not serve him. If you do not serve him, then you must be eliminated! **Mach Stinger Victory**!" before lunging at the Headmaster. The right fang was stopped by Dumbledore's own spell, but the left… UltraforceVeedramon had moved and caught the weapon with his left hand. Because the weapon was made mostly out of energy that his armor protected against- the gauntlet phased into the fang. However part of the fang was made of yellow digizoid and had penetrated his palm at its natural caving point meaning that once the hilt met the palm the weapon could advance no further. The energy stopped just before the point where Dumbledore's spell would have taken affect.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else; your fight is with me."

"Stay down, Veedramon. You're beaten; you can't take us both on, especially with that injury. These isn't anyone one else here to save you either. I promise I'll make it quick," BlackWarGreymon said.

"Never."

"Don't touch my friend!" The three Megas turned to see Dracomon standing outside of the crowd.

"What did you say boy?" The BlackWarGreymon asked. Then the Virus turned back to Ultraforce laughing, "_This_ is your savior?"

"I said," Dracomon dictated, "'Don't touch my friend!'" Harry subtly unleashed enough energy through his digivice that Dracomon Warp Digivolved to Examon. "Did I not make myself clear?" Examon wielding his Caledwlch shield and Ambrosius lance was a formidable sight. Especially when compared to how tall he had been before.

"Examon, what are you doing here? And where have you been?" Ultraforce asked. Just as surprised at the turn of events as the other digimon.

"I tried to contact you guys but we just seemed to miss each other," Examon said, shrugging. "As for what I am doing here- well I WAS enjoying my afternoon before you _dropped_ _in_."

"I thought I was supposed to be the goof off?" Ultraforce asked in jest.

"We can't all be like Omnimon and Dukemon and be serious all the time," Examon returned.

"So the great 'Dragon Emperor' has shown himself, do you serve the King?" Vespmon asked.

"I serve Yggdrasil, and my sense of justice. I serve my people. I do not serve your 'King.' However if you continue this attack I will 'serve' you with a side of chips on Ambrosius."

"**Mach Stinger Victory.**" Both digimon disappeared, when everyone could see them again they found the Vespmon on the end of Examon's lance- though at some point the dragon had lost has shield and gained a huge pair of metal wings.

"I had nearly forgotten," Ultraforce mused aloud, "Caledwlch is both Examon's shield and his wings."

"Caledwlch," Hermione said surprised.

"You know what that is?" Harry asked, not knowing himself.

"Caledwlch is another name for Excalibur," Hermione said.

"Excalibur? As in, King Arthur's sword Excalibur?" Harry asked surprised. Hermione nodded.

"Wait," Ron said confused, "which is it? A sword, a shield, or a pair of wings?"

"**Avelon's Gate**"

"Avelon, Excalibur, and Ambrosius... Those are from Arthurian Legend!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Arthurian Legend?" Ron asked.

"The legends of King Arthur," Herminone said as clarification.

"Right, I got that part but who is he?"

"Ruler of Camalot, Knights of the Round Table, the Pendragon, honestly- Merlin was his court wizard for goodness sake!" Hermione shouted. UltraforceVeedramon was surprised at the girl saying half of another of Examon's attacks, "Pendragon's Glory," also known as "Deus Ex Machina A," with "Draconian Slam" being "Deus Ex Machina B." Of course he knew better than to take his eyes off of the lone Virus to ask.

"Oh, him! There are legends about him?" Ron said, finally realizing whom they were talking about. At Harry and Hermione's nods he asked, "Why? I mean Merlin did so many more interesting things."

"Ronald, I swear, one day I will drag you into the Muggle World and keep you there for a summer so you don't make a fool of yourself."

BlackWarGreymon looked between the two Royal Knights. The tables were turned. "I will not die a coward!" he shouted. He charged at UltraforceVeedramon.

"**Ultraforce Saber**" The fight was over and two Digi-eggs lay on the ground.

Examon moved close to his old friend. "You look like you're about to collapse." He turned to Dumbledore. "We'll clean up the mess but do you mind if he stays here to recover?"

Dumbledore nodded, "He was willing to take that injury for me, it would be a poor showing to not allow him to heal it... though I must say, Dracomon- or Examon- there seems to be some misconceptions about you that you have not gone out of your way to remedy, why?"

"I didn't know how you'd react and I was worried that you'd freak out," the Dragon said shrugging. Then picking up the two eggs and Ultraforce he vanished. As the rest of the crowd turned looking for Harry, they found that he had already left.

* * *

><p>Some notes on why I did certain things:<p>

Examon as a Partner: First off, I did see Harry in a leadership role and those guys tended to be bonded to Royal Knights so I thought about some as a potential one. I picked Examon kind of arbitrarly- but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. Examon does not get enough love in my opinion. He's only seen on the site when the author is writing about the entire core, they have split for whatever reason, and they need a vilian. Instead of saying that one of the knights that have already appeared in the media is evil they go for the giant question mark. (I wrote the story and had this train of thought before X Wars had advanced far enough to show Examon.) Besides that as I had Hermione mention he **does** have Aurthorian (English Myth) based attacks.

On Ron: I am in no way bashing Ron. I see him and the majority of the Wizarding world as what an English teacher of mine called "not in tune with reality." He often tends to play a comidic role when dealing with Muggle things because he is unfamiliar with them. Harry tends to play this role in Wizards' heads when being introduced to aspects of the Wizarding World but we don't call him stupid because of it. We didn't know it either. So while it is funny remember Ron has no real connection to the Muggle world (His father does not count, Author sees them like most of us would see a tribe of natives in the rainforest- _everything_ is interesting because _everything_ is so different!) and tends to need those things explained to him by his less Wizard-savy friends.


End file.
